2016 BATC Champions League
The 2016 BATC Champions League is the second edition of the BATC Champions League held in the United States from September 25 to October 1, after the 2015 edition. With the final decided between Hélio Castroneves and Pee Saderd, this is the fourth final in two months between the two. The first three were Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose, Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke and 2016 Indianapolis Open 3. Pee Saderd defeated Hélio Castroneves in the final, 6-3, 6-0, increasing the Russian's winning-streak to 11 matches and also increasing his chance for a Choot Tee 9 album. Qualified players The 2016 IndyCar winners of a race, a champion or a finalist of Celebrity Family Feud, or a BATC winner qualifies for the Champions League. Only Pokemon or other names that make the semifinals or better in Celebrity Family Feud qualify for the tournament. Since James Hinchcliffe is on DWTS, only if he qualifies; the next player not qualified ranked high will qualify. If Cameron Marshall of Hungary, aged 15 qualifies, the next player not qualified rank high qualifies for the tournament. The quarterfinalists of episode 9 qualifies, but the players making fourth round or better if not qualified will qualify from episode 10. The 32-player field was revealed after Lachey won his third round match. ;Qualified (men's singles) * Sceptile * Will Power * Tyranitar * Alexander Rossi * Sébastien Bourdais * Larvesta * Fennekin * Juan Pablo Montoya * Dragonite * Josef Newgarden * Gilles Marini * Simon Pagenaud * Viktor Ahn * Yoshi * Hélio Castroneves * Nyle DiMarco * Emmitt Smith * Gallade * Eevee * Vaporeon * Pee Saderd * Galvantula * Salamence * Volcarona * Heracross * Hippowdon * Chespin * Phai Pongsatorn * Amaura * Aurorus * Scott Dixon * Graham Rahal ;Qualified (women's singles) Men's singles Seeds Seedings are after Sonoma; not by the BATC rankings entering the event. Simon Pagenaud (Second round) Will Power (Semifinals) Hélio Castroneves (Final) Josef Newgarden (Second round) Graham Rahal (First round) Aurorus (Second round) Larvesta (First round) Juan Pablo Montoya (Quarterfinals) *Among the big names not seeded are Pee Saderd and Scott Dixon. Finals Galvantula |RD1-score1-1=4 |RD1-score1-2=1 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-seed2=3 |RD1-team2= Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score2-1='6 |RD1-score2-2='6 |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-team3= 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score3-1='6 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4=2 |RD1-team4= Will Power |RD1-score4-1=1 |RD1-score4-2=0 |RD1-score4-3= |RD2-seed1=3 |RD2-team1= Hélio Castroneves |RD2-score1-1=3 |RD2-score1-2=0 |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-seed2= |RD2-team2= 'Pee Saderd |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2='6 |RD2-score2-3= |}} Top Half 'S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2='6' |RD1-score01-3= |RD1-team02= N DiMarco |RD1-score02-1=2 |RD1-score02-2=1 |RD1-score02-3= |RD1-team03= Galvantula |RD1-score03-1=4 |RD1-score03-2='''7 |RD1-score03-3='6' |RD1-team04= A Rossi |RD1-score04-1='6' |RD1-score04-2=5 |RD1-score04-3=2 |RD1-team05= Nidoking |RD1-score05-1=4 |RD1-score05-2='6 |RD1-score05-3='6 |RD1-team06= Hippowdon |RD1-score06-1='6 |RD1-score06-2=2 |RD1-score06-3=2 |RD1-team07= 'E Smith |RD1-score07-1='6 |RD1-score07-2=4 |RD1-score07-3='7 |RD1-seed08=7 |RD1-team08= Larvesta |RD1-score08-1=3 |RD1-score08-2='6 |RD1-score08-3=5 |RD1-seed09=3 |RD1-team09= 'H Castroneves |RD1-score09-1='''6 |RD1-score09-2='6' |RD1-score09-3= |RD1-team10= Chespin |RD1-score10-1=3 |RD1-score10-2=3 |RD1-score10-3= |RD1-team11= Volcarona |RD1-score11-1='6 |RD1-score11-2='6 |RD1-score11-3= |RD1-team12= P Pongsatorn |RD1-score12-1=0 |RD1-score12-2=2 |RD1-score12-3= |RD1-team13= Vaporeon |RD1-score13-1=2 |RD1-score13-2=2 |RD1-score13-3= |RD1-team14= 'G Marini |RD1-score14-1='6 |RD1-score14-2='6 |RD1-score14-3= |RD1-team15= Yoshi |RD1-score15-1=5 |RD1-score15-2=4 |RD1-score15-3= |RD1-seed16=6 |RD1-team16= 'Aurorus |RD1-score16-1='7 |RD1-score16-2='6 |RD1-score16-3= |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1=5 |RD2-score01-2=5 |RD2-score01-3= |RD2-team02= 'Galvantula |RD2-score02-1='7 |RD2-score02-2='7' |RD2-score02-3= |RD2-team03= Nidoking |RD2-score03-1='''6 |RD2-score03-2='6' |RD2-score03-3= |RD2-seed04= |RD2-team04= E Smith |RD2-score04-1=4 |RD2-score04-2=2 |RD2-score04-3= |RD2-seed05=3 |RD2-team05= H Castroneves |RD2-score05-1=4 |RD2-score05-2='''6 |RD2-score05-3='6' |RD2-seed06= |RD2-team06= Volcarona |RD2-score06-1='6' |RD2-score06-2=3 |RD2-score06-3=3 |RD2-team07= G Marini |RD2-score07-1='''6 |RD2-score07-2='6' |RD2-score07-3= |RD2-seed08=6 |RD2-team08= Aurorus |RD2-score08-1=3 |RD2-score08-2=2 |RD2-score08-3= |RD3-seed01= |RD3-team01= Galvantula |RD3-score01-1=4 |RD3-score01-2='''6 |RD3-score01-3='7' |RD3-team02= Nidoking |RD3-score02-1='6' |RD3-score02-2=3 |RD3-score02-3=5 |RD3-seed03=3 |RD3-team03= H Castroneves |RD3-score03-1='''6 |RD3-score03-2=4 |RD3-score03-3='6' |RD3-seed04= |RD3-team04= G Marini |RD3-score04-1=3 |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD3-score04-3=1 |RD4-seed01= |RD4-team01= Galvantula |RD4-score01-1=4 |RD4-score01-2=1 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-seed02=3 |RD4-team02= H Castroneves |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2='6 |RD4-score02-3= |}} Bottom Half 'J Newgarden |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2='7 |RD1-score01-3= |RD1-team02= Heracross |RD1-score02-1=2 |RD1-score02-2=5 |RD1-score02-3= |RD1-team03= Eevee |RD1-score03-1=1 |RD1-score03-2=1 |RD1-score03-3= |RD1-team04= 'P Saderd |RD1-score04-1='6 |RD1-score04-2='6 |RD1-score04-3= |RD1-team05= Dragonite |RD1-score05-1='''7 |RD1-score05-2=4 |RD1-score05-3=4 |RD1-team06= S Dixon |RD1-score06-1=5 |RD1-score06-2='''6 |RD1-score06-3='6' |RD1-team07= Salamence |RD1-score07-1='''6 |RD1-score07-2='6' |RD1-score07-3= |RD1-seed08=5 |RD1-team08= G Rahal |RD1-score08-1=4 |RD1-score08-2=4 |RD1-score08-3= |RD1-seed09=8 |RD1-team09= JP Montoya |RD1-score09-1='''6 |RD1-score09-2='6' |RD1-score09-3= |RD1-team10= Gallade |RD1-score10-1=4 |RD1-score10-2=1 |RD1-score10-3= |RD1-team11= Sceptile |RD1-score11-1='7 |RD1-score11-2=3 |RD1-score11-3='6 |RD1-team12= Amaura |RD1-score12-1=5 |RD1-score12-2='6 |RD1-score12-3=2 |RD1-team13= 'Tyranitar |RD1-score13-1='6 |RD1-score13-2='6 |RD1-score13-3= |RD1-team14= V Ahn |RD1-score14-1=4 |RD1-score14-2=4 |RD1-score14-3= |RD1-team15= Fennekin |RD1-score15-1=0 |RD1-score15-2=2 |RD1-score15-3= |RD1-seed16=2 |RD1-team16= 'W Power |RD1-score16-1='6 |RD1-score16-2='6' |RD1-score16-3= |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= J Newgarden |RD2-score01-1=5 |RD2-score01-2=0 |RD2-score01-3= |RD2-seed02= |RD2-team02= P Saderd |RD2-score02-1='''7 |RD2-score02-2='6' |RD2-score02-3= |RD2-seed03= |RD2-team03= S Dixon |RD2-score03-1='6' |RD2-score03-2=4 |RD2-score03-3=1 |RD2-seed04= |RD2-team04= Salamence |RD2-score04-1=4 |RD2-score04-2='6 |RD2-score04-3='6 |RD2-seed05=8 |RD2-team05= 'JP Montoya |RD2-score05-1='6 |RD2-score05-2='6' |RD2-score05-3= |RD2-team06= Sceptile |RD2-score06-1=4 |RD2-score06-2=4 |RD2-score06-3= |RD2-team07= Tyranitar |RD2-score07-1=2 |RD2-score07-2=1 |RD2-score07-3= |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08= W Power |RD2-score08-1='''6 |RD2-score08-2='6' |RD2-score08-3= |RD3-seed01= |RD3-team01= P Saderd |RD3-score01-1='''6 |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-seed02= |RD3-team02= Salamence |RD3-score02-1=0 |RD3-score02-2=0 |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-seed03=8 |RD3-team03= JP Montoya |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2=0 |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-seed04=2 |RD3-team04= W Power |RD3-score04-1='''6 |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-seed01= |RD4-team01= 'P Saderd |RD4-score01-1='6 |RD4-score01-2='''6 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-seed02=2 |RD4-team02= W Power |RD4-score02-1=1 |RD4-score02-2=0 |RD4-score02-3= |}} Trivia *Seeds' potential second rounds include: **Castroneves vs Pongsatorn (A rematch of The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino final) **Power vs Ahn **Newgarden vs Saderd **Larvesta vs Nidoking **Pagenaud vs Rossi (A rematch of Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk fourth round) **Aurorus vs Marini (They were 1-3 entering Sonoma) **Montoya vs Amaura (Amaura beat Montoya on the tiebreaker - 3 wins to 2) **Rahal vs Dixon (Both of them 2015 contenders) *Had seeding men's been based on BATC rankings entering the event, Pee Saderd would have made the cut. *The final clashes with the 2016 Petit Le Mans. Category:Ben and Toad's Contest